


Scarecrow

by Justalittlelouislove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlelouislove/pseuds/Justalittlelouislove





	Scarecrow

 

“Lou, come on.” Green eyes, a little glassy, a lot pleading. “Please?” 

 

“No,” Louis looks away, stares at the ceiling. Not pouting, not really. “It’s not my thing.” 

 

“There’ll be caramel apples.” Warm breath, soft pink lips, ghosts over his ear. 

 

“Gets stuck in my teeth.” 

 

“And pumpkin picking.” Warm hands, guitar string calloused fingers, slide across his rib cage. Back and forth. Back and forth. 

 

“Not into manual labor.” 

 

“You can make your own scarecrow.” A thick thigh, heavy with new muscle, slides between his legs, presses down deliciously against his dick. 

 

“Hmm, should have started with the scarecrows.” 


End file.
